


You’re Awful - psychicpebbles x reader

by possumboy



Category: hellbenderz, oneyplays, psychicpebbles, sleepycabin, sleepycast, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Derogatory Names, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hate Sex, NSFW, Name Calling, Rough Sex, oney, oneyng - Freeform, plot is super long to get to the fucking lol, plot/smut/fluff, then it gets soft bc i am in fact a softy, this is just super self indulgent tbh, tomar, veronicaandjelly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumboy/pseuds/possumboy
Summary: you’re friends with veronica and chris and a lot of their friends but you and zach can’t stand each other. chris, veronica, and tomar finally get fed up with it and make a devious lil plan to fix that but that leads to an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Zach Hadel/You, psychicpebbles/reader, zach hadel/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	You’re Awful - psychicpebbles x reader

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent and i apologize, i have a gross thing for zach. goes from hate fucking to fluff really quick bc that’s just how it be.

the nasally, high pitched yelling followed by unhinged laughter made you press your temples. how did veronica deal with this so often? you reached for the tv remote and turned on subtitles. veronica chuckled at your actions from the other side of the couch. she often invited you over when chris had a recording session so she had some company, and you didn’t mind so much when it used to be dingdong and julian. you even didn’t mind lyle and tomar. but zach was a different story. from the way he talked to the way he moved, everyone about him pissed you off. he was arrogant, stuck up, and full of himself. at least that’s what you assumed with how he presented himself. and worst of all you thought everything about him was so hot. knowing that you thought this made you upset with yourself every time he was around.

-

you may have been the instigator in this situation. you met chris and friends through veronica and you found out right away you could be snarky and sarcastic to them and it earned you a laugh or lead into more joking and it was always in good fun. until zach started hanging around. you’d heard a lot about him, how him and chris used to live together and had been friends for years, how he was super funny and that you and him had a similar sense of humor. you were excited to meet him, to have another friend around to share laughs with. you had shown up to the kickback happy but with all the usual nerves of meeting someone new. you were always the last one to the party, so had walked in and were greeted with shouts and hugs

“that’s zach!” chris pointed to a shorter man with brown hair and brown eyes. you immediately felt your heart rate pick up. he was scruffy and wore glasses and you found him very attractive. you couldn’t deny that. you wave a bit giving a quick hi before going over to veronica and jaxxy to mingle. eventually, everyone melded into one big group, laughing and talking over one another. as usual you found your moment to throw out a snarky comment earning you many laughs and an ‘oh shit’ from lyle. but another voice broke through and spat back an equally snarky comment causing the laughter to grow louder. the voice was nasally, like his nose was completely stuffed, and somewhat deep and you were intrigued to it to say the least . your head snapped immediately to see the voice come out of zach. the comment was made at your expense and he shot a smirk towards you while others laughed. your face burned red in a mix of embarrassment and attraction and you let out a fake chuckle to laugh along with the others. no one had ever dished it back, let alone to you. you wanted to wipe that stupid, hot smirk off his dumb, attractive face. plus, zach didn’t know you like that. you hadn’t even talked to him yet. 

“oh so now barney from the flintstones is gonna try me?” you press back with maybe a little too much malice. zach glared at you for a quick second only to quickly change his expression and laugh with the others before starting to joke around and imitate barney. you took this as his defeat and went to pour yourself a drink. maybe you pushed too far. you didn’t know zach like that either. when you broke the group everyone split off. veronica and jaxxy went to the couch, chris and a few others grouped by the bar while zach, lyle, and niall were at the table. you headed towards the couch and caught zach’s eyes drilling into you. you shot him a smirk and sat down with the girls on the couch, your head spinning a bit from the booze. you couldn’t quite place your feelings for zach a that moment, but after catching glances at him through the night, seeing how whenever you two locked eyes he’d immediately look away, you thought that his feelings for you were clear.  
from that point, you had decided you would join him on what you assumed was a mutual distaste between one another. every time you were both in the same place it was always the same interaction. smiles and hugs for everyone except him. a quick exchange of one another’s name in acknowledgment and glares towards one another when eyes met for the rest of the evening, maybe a snide remark about the other if the opportunity was presented. but there was also tension that was laid out thick between the both of you. everyone felt it as soon as you two were in the same room. it felt suffocating and threw off the entire vibe every time, but every time it was ignored. everyone liked zach and everyone liked you and no one wanted to sacrifice either one of you to appease the other.

-

the yelling and laughing finally subsided and you were thankful it was over.  
wait. _it was over._ you heard the door click and the sound of footsteps and chatter and that unmistakable nasally voice you’d never admit to liking. _you needed to leave now,_ you thought, rushing to get up.

“oh my gosh i left my dog inside!” you exclaimed. what a halfassed excuse. “thanks for inviting me over, veronica, but i have to go, i can’t have him shitting in the house.” you said with a little laugh, rushing to get your stuff together.

“oh, okay,” you heard veronica respond but you knew you didn’t have time to answer, you just had to go before-

“hey y/n!” you sighed and turned to see three men standing in the kitchen. chris smiled at you, and continued to speak. “we didn’t know you were here, we would’ve come out and said hi.” chris was too kind.

“yeah, you and veronica could’ve watched us play!” tomar chimed in, turning from the cabinet with a bag of chips. “it would’ve been pretty fun.”

you half smiled and nodded “yeah, sorry. i wasn’t planning on being here that long, so i didn’t wanna bother anyone.” you spoke, stealing a glance to lock eyes with zach, who was staring at you from the far side of the kitchen. “and besides, i left my dog inside and i don’t want him going potty on the carpet,” you spoke, looking back to tomar and chris. no one in the room missed your pointed remark. “bye guys, thank you for having me over veronica!” and with that you booked it out of there. an awful silence filled the room and seemed to just hang there. everyone knew the issue but nobody wanted to bring it up. the only sounds were the tv and a car engine starting and driving off. finally zach broke the silence.

“uh great session guys but i need to head home. when are we recording next?” he asked, playing ignorant to everyone else’s feelings.

“um, wednesday, probably,” chris responded, not making eye contact.

“cool, thanks.” and with that, zach was out the door. silence filled the room again, uncomfortable and heavy.

“so, what the fuck are we gonna do about that? because i don’t know about you guys but i can’t fucking handle those two in the same room anymore. why the fuck are they even like that?? i don’t think they’ve ever even talked before!” no one responded but they both knew chris was right. they were also tired of the same nonsense every single time y/n and zach interacted. “veronica, can you please talk to y/n?” she nodded. “i’ll talk to zach, but we’re gonna figure this shit out.”

-

_veronica: hey can i talk to you?_

_y/n: yeah np what’s up??_

_veronica: what’s up with you and zach?_

_y/n: idk he’s always acted like that. i’m pretty sure he just hates me lmao_

_veronica: and you don’t wanna fix that? like you two are both important to our friend group and we don’t wanna exclude either one of you but it’s taking a toll on all of us when you guys act like that. i cant imagine how it must be for you._

_y/n: i’m sorry about that. but i doubt he wants to even try to be friends at this point. if we just avoid each other and parties and shit it’ll be fine. i promise i’ll try and make things feel less awkward._

_veronica: thank you. we all really appreciate it._

_y/n: ofc_

-

the next few days went by as normal. on wednesday, veronica invited you over again, even offering to pick you up. she told you about some new netflix show she thought you’d like and wanted to watch it with you and ‘two pints of ben and jerry’s,’ and of course there was no way you were saying no to a pint of half baked and not using your car’s gas. when you got there, veronica promised you’d watch the show in a minute but first you just had to see the new eyeshadow palette she just bought and swatch it. you happily agreed as you two headed towards the master bedroom. she shut the door and put her spotify on shuffle, playing it loud through her bluetooth speaker so you guys could ‘vibe while swatching.’ little did you know, you were playing right into a set up thought through by chris, veronica and tomar.

zach and tomar showed up maybe 10 minutes after you, unbeknownst to zach that you were even present. they ignored the loud music coming from the bedroom, knowing it wouldn’t be a problem when recording, and when straight to the game room to find chris sprawled out on the couch.

“hey guys, you ready to start?” he said sitting up and grabbing his phone. he was met with nods. he got up and dawdled around the tv a bit before stopping in his tracks. feigning a memory, he turned to his friends, “i totally forgot to pick up the forzen pizzas for dinner! tomar can you come with me to the store?” he asked, giving a look to tomar that went unnoticed by zach.

“yeah, man, no problem!” tomar replied, ready to set the plan into motion.

chris turned to zach, “zach could you maybe stay here and set up while we’re out? we’ll bring you back a soda.” zach nodded and gave an okay. “lemme text veronica real quick to see what she wants.”

_chris: zach in place_

_veronica: be out in a sec_

“oh my god, i’m so dumb. i totally forgot to get the ice cream!!” you and veronica laughed over her silly mistake and you admitted you probably would’ve done the same. “well at least this give you time to wash your swatches off!! i’ll see you in a bit!” and veronica was out the door. she met up with chris and tomar our front.

“did you lock everything?” chris asked?

“yup! backdoor was already locked up and i did the outside deadbolt on the front,” veronica beamed. “they’re gonna have to talk to each other when they figure out they can’t leave.”

-

you sat in the master bedroom admiring the swatches but knowing veronica would be back soon. so you made your way to the bathroom to get washed up. on your way, you heard noises coming from the game room. you assumed it was chris and minded your own as you entered the bathroom.

zach heard the noise you were making and assumed you were veronica. hey, at least he’d have some company while chris and tomar were out. he continued setting up the console and making sure the game was booted up.

after washing up, you decided to go sit on the couch. you felt cramped and awkward in the bedroom, as you had only been in there a handful of times. you sat yourself down and pulled out your phone to mess around until veronica was back, and hey, maybe chris would come out and you’d have some company.

zach, getting bored himself, came out of the game room to use the restroom. as he made his way he saw the door of the master bedroom open with no one inside. he made mental note to go to the front room and visit with veronica when he was done. you heard a door open, footsteps, and another shut. chris must’ve had to use the bathroom, you thought. you hoped he’d come to the living room after he was done so you weren’t alone. hearing the toilet flush and footsteps coming your direction, you were happy to have company, but continued on your phone waiting for chris to start the conversation.

“you’ve gotta be fuckin kidding me,” said an all too familiar nasally voice. your aimless scrolling halted. you knew you had to look. there at the end of the hallway stood the all too awful and unfortunately attractive man you hated to see most.

“since when are you here?” you immediately spat at him.

“since when am i here? what the fuck? since when are you here?” he threw back like daggers.

“fuck you.” you shouldn’t have said that. your mouth said it before you could think to stop it. “where’s chris?”

“him and tomar are at the store. where’s veronica?”

“the store. i’m calling her to come back now i guess,” you said as you glared at him. he glared back and if you weren’t already red with anger you may have just blushed. your call went to voicemail. zach tried both tomar and chris and was met with the same thing. you both received a group text that said “work it out” and nothing more.

“fuck that, i’m leaving,” zach turned to the door to leave. he jiggled the knob to no avail. “what the hell?” he tried again with more force but nothing budged. he kicked the door and stormed away. you got up and tried the door. again, it didn’t open. as you kept trying you heard a voice behind you.

“oh so i couldn’t get it open but obviously you can, because i’m stupid right?”

“i never said that,” you responded in a calm voice. you weren’t gonna let him rile you up and get the best of you.

“the backdoor won’t fuckin open either,” zach huffed as he threw himself on the couch. you gave up with the front door and knew it was useless to try the back. you sat down on the couch as far away as you could from zach and balled yourself up.

“what the fuck is there to work out? nothing,” he muttered to himself.

“why don’t you like me?” you said, almost barely audible. if you had spoken it any quieter, you probably wouldn’t have heard yourself.

“why don’t i like you? hmm let’s see, why don’t i like you?” zach put his hand to his chin pretending to be in thought. “oh i know! because you’re a bitch, and you're only a bitch to me.”

“oh like you’re this awful to everyone else. you only hate me! and you fuckin wish that you were the only one who gets shit from me! it goes around dumbass.” you felt your anger pit in your stomach. his pretty face obviously hid a thick skull. “you’re so self centered that you can’t even tell that i joke about everyone!” you yelled at him,

“shut the fuck up! see you’re so fuckin snarky because no one wants to stop you, no one wants to put you in your fuckin place!” his words bit at you, rage becoming obvious in his voice, beginning to control what he said. you felt the same rage inside yourself.

“my ‘place’?! are you even listening to yourself? this has always been my ‘place’ with our friends! you’re the one who started all this! you couldn’t take the fucking joke! this is on you!” you were both off the couch at this point. zach took a step closer with a pointed finger.

“no, y/n, this is all on you, you’re the one who thought you could be snide to me and you’re why we’re fuckin here! you know why i think you’re so snarky? because you can’t fuckin express your goddamn emotions and it makes you mean to everyone!”

you took a step forward and got right in his face and spoke in a low voice, “i am not fuckin mean, everything i do is because my friends think it’s funny. and they know that if i step too far they can tell me.” how dare he tell you that you’re mean to the people you love most. how fuckin dare he even suggest that.

“well here’s a fuckin news flash: i wasn’t your friend that night. we were strangers.” his voice was equally low, eyes fixed on yours. if it were a different situation, he might’ve thought you had nice eyes, he might’ve even told you how pretty they are.

“oh so you wanna go back to that night? it was all you! YOU were the one who started this! i wasn’t even joking about you! you're the one who joked at me first, because you obviously wanted my attention. i played back because some man i didn’t know made a joke about me!” your face was especially red. you had never spoken to someone like this before, let alone yelled. you’re emotions and adrenaline were running so high and yelling just kept them going.

“you think i wanted your attention? i was getting attention from people i actually like! i didn’t fucking need your attention. you played back because you wanted to get something out of me. you wanted me didn’t you?! because you’re a dumb slut who goes after anyone she can!” zach was throwing accusations he had no evidence of. he didn’t truly think you were a slut, or that you wanted him, but something in him made him say it. maybe a part of him that wished the latter were true.

your heart pounded at his words. _slut,_ you thought. of all the things he could’ve called you, _slut_ made you tick; made something in you want him to call you one again. the thought was so quick, it rushed right out of your head.

“so what, i think you’re hot! what the fuck does that have to do with anything?!” you yelled right in his face. “the issue here is that you made a goddamn joke about someone you didn’t know-” you continued to yell on about it, but zach had stopped listening. _“so what, i think you’re hot!”_ played over and over again in his head. it was all he could hear as he grabbed your shoulders and pressed his lips into yours.

“what the fuck are you doing?” you pulled back, shaken by his actions.

“shut the fuck up and kiss me, y/n”

you didn’t put any thought in your response. something in you made you press your lips back into his. he kissed you rough and needy, biting at your lower lip. he had your hips in his hands with a grip that would bruise while your hands clawed onto his shoulders. he broke you two apart and pushed you hard onto the couch. the force shocked you but the landing didn’t hurt. zach threw his coat off and got on the couch, pushing you so you were laying on your back. something in him had clicked. you saw the change in his eyes.

“what the fuck is your problem?” you spat.

“don’t you know how to shut up?” he said before pushing his lips back into yours. he snaked his fingers up the back of your neck and into your hair, pulling maybe a bit too hard and causing you to yelp into his kiss. he took the opportunity to shove his tongue into your mouth. you whimpered at this new and exciting feeling making him moan as he used his tongue to explore. you tried to move your hands to feel the body that was pressed against yours, but he broke away from you grabbing your hands by the wrists and shoving them above your head keeping them their with one hand

“don’t fucking touch me,” he spoke, words dripping with venom, his face close yours.

“you’re awful”

“oh i’m awful?” he questioned, “then why are you letting me do this? you’re the one who’s enjoying this,” he said, running his tongue up the side of your cheek, sending chills of pleasure all over your body. “you fuckin love this. i could give you more, and i can tell you want more. you’re practically drooling over me.”

“i fuckin hate you”

“don’t care if you hate me, i just need a yes”

your eyes widened before narrowing again to glare at him, a part of you wanting to hit him for being so forward , bigger part begging to keep this going. you broke eye contact with him, too embarrassed to keep it as your face flushed. you were finally letting yourself realize how turned on this whole ordeal made you. in a hushed voice you let out the tiniest “yes.”

he took no time to go to your neck and bite and kiss his way to your collarbone, leaving a few large marks on your skin. you couldn’t stop yourself from moaning at his actions and you heard him laugh at you. he thought this was all some funny little game and you hated it; hated yourself for loving it. he moved to straddle one of your legs, lips never leaving your neck, and pressed his thigh into your crotch. you grinded your hips on him instinctively, much to your own annoyance and shame.

“you really fuckin do like me doing this, huh?” he said as he pushed his thigh hard against you, getting an involuntary moan from you. he kissed up your neck to behind your ear “you know you’re a fuckin slut, right? you shouldn’t be enjoying this. you hate me.”

“fuck you”

he grabbed your neck, choking you, and you moaned, your hips bucking against his thigh.

“you’re such a bitch” he said as he pressed a little harder onto your neck. you groaned. you couldn’t ignore how good this felt, how you didn’t expect this out of zach, how hot it was to hear him call you such dirty things. his voice just did something to you.

“do you care about this shirt?”

before you could answer, he began tearing the thin cotton, exposing your bra. your eyes widened at his actions not even caring about your now ruined shirt, but your head now buzzing with how hot it was that he was able to just rip it off you.

“take off your bra”

you rushed to do so, not wanting it to end up like your poor shirt. as you did this he took his own shirt off, exposing his soft, average build. you rubbed your hands over his skin, wanting to feel every inch of his body. he got lost in your touch for just a moment before he grabbed your wrists away.

“did i say you could do that?”

the tone of his voice sent electricity down your core. you look at him wide eyed and shook your head.

“that’s what i thought.” he said, pushing you back against the couch. he took one of your breasts in his hand and rolled your nipple between his fingers. you let out a loud moan and he laughed.

“of course you liked that, you like every little thing i do to you, you slut.”

you wanted to talk back to him, tell him to fuck off, shut up, but you were so wound up in your own pleasure you couldn’t even think straight. he removed his hand from your breast and before you could whine about the loss of contact, he was unbuttoning your pants and yanking them down with your underwear. you were now completely exposed to zach, the person you thought you hated, who was now looming over you, taking you in with his eyes. he came back down to you, pressing a hard kiss to your lips, his hands sliding over your body in an all too gentle way for how this experience had been so far. you felt his hand brush your inner thigh, raising goosebumps all across your skin. his kiss was still rough and needy but his hand moved slow and gentle towards the aching warmth between your legs. he pressed his thumb against your clit and ran circles which made you whimper in pleasure under his kiss. you weren’t aware of your own wetness until you felt his fingers slip with ease inside of you. he curled them, moving in and out of you. you broke his kiss, forehead pressed against his.

“please just fuck me” the words came out of your mouth but they didn’t feel like they were yours. this wasn’t enough for him.

“you want me to fuck you, slut?” he spoke into your ear.

“please, zach, i need you so bad,”

before you could fathom it, his pants and boxers were fully off. he rubbed the head of his cock up and down your slick folds and against your clit.

“please don’t tease,”

he slid himself into you and you wrapped your arms around this neck. for the first time he didn’t stop you from touching him. he pushed himself in more, adjusting to how good you felt around him. you were so wet, all because of him. in a haze, he began to rock his hips back and forth agonizingly slow for you, pressing into you very shallow and cautious.

“please, zach” you whined into ear. the sheer need in your voice set him off. his next thrust was deep, causing you to cry out. he felt so good. he picked up a rhythm, pumping in and out of you, hard and deep. each thrust felt better and better for both of you. with one hand, he grabbed your neck, choking you, making every sensation more enhanced.

“you fuckin like that, slut? you like getting fucked by someone you hate? you’re taking it like such a good girl..”

you could only respond with moans, not able to think of words, not able to speak with a hand around your throat.

“you’re so fuckin gross, being a slut like this for me. only a slut would enjoy getting fucked like this.”

everything was building up so fast. you dug your nails into zach’s back and pressed your head into his shoulder. you felt your eyes welling with tears over the immense pleasure of it all. with a final moan, the only thing you could say was his name. you rode out your orgasm but he didn’t slow, only getting sloppier with his strokes. you felt him pull out, and the emptiness shocked you, only to immediately feel a warmth on your stomach. you looked to see him pumping his cock while he came on you. he finished and fell back onto the couch, panting. he only sat there for a second before getting up. you watched him walk over to the kitchen to grab a couple paper towels. he brought them back and handed them to you without a word. you took them and nodded as a thank you and cleaned yourself off. you both sat in shock of what had just happened. you didn’t expect that out of zach. not after all the yelling and fighting. he didn’t expect this out of himself either, let alone for you to agree to it.

“so,” you finally said, “did we, uh, work things out?” and for the first time you heard him genuinely laugh. you liked his laugh.

“i guess we did,” he said and he smiled at you. you smiled back. you both got dressed and sat on the couch for a little while longer, pressed shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, not saying anything but just getting used to each other’s company.

“we should call them, to come and let us out.” you told him. zach nodded in agreement. “veronica is supposed to take me home and she can’t do that if she’s not here, ya know?” he chuckled and looked at you.

“i can, uh, i’ll take you home.” he immediately looked away realizing how stupid he must’ve sounded, internally cursing himself.

“yeah. i’d like that,” you smiled at him. your answer took him by surprise but he nodded, happy with your response. “i, um… i also don’t have a t-shirt anymore.” you told him awkwardly. realization struck him hard, his eyes going from you to you shirtless torso to your torn shirt on the floor. he quickly apologized, grabbing his jacket and handing it to you. he then went for your torn shirt and used paper towels and took them to the kitchen. you watched him throw all of it away which was fine by you. he came back and sat beside you on the couch as you found your phone. you pulled up veronica’s name, hit dial, and put it on speaker.

“hello?”

“hi veronica, we worked it out. things are fine now.” you told your friend.

“yeah and it was totally not cool of you guys to lock us in here so fuck you guys for that,” zach chimed in, voice tinged with sarcasm.

you head cheers of excitement on the other end. you guys were obviously on speaker too.

“yeah, yeah, just let us out,” you nagged and hung up.

you and zach sat and small talked while you waited for your friends to come release you, but it was hardly boring or awkward. you were talking when you heard a car pull up.

“oh, y/n, can i do this real quick?”

you raised an eyebrow at zach in question. he answered by leaning forward and kissing you softly. this kiss was completely different than the first one. it was sweet and gentle. you both pulled away with pink cheeks when you heard a lock click and the door open. you turned to see your friends entering with smiling faces.

“so how are the two love birds?” chris asked, coming behind the couch and throwing both arms over you and zach’s shoulders. your stomach dropped. was it that obvious you two had fucked? was the jacket giving it away?

“shut up, chris!” veronica pulled him away. “we’re just glad you guys worked things out.” she said with a smile.

tomar agreed, “we’re all gonna have such a good time and hang out together and all that crap!”

you nodded and smiled not knowing what else to do. you didn’t wanna accidentally expose both you and zach by saying something wrong.

“yeah we figured out what was wrong and apologized and all that shit.” zach explained. “but i wanna be out of your goddamn house now, i fuckin hated being locked in here.”

“me too, man. i’m leaving,” you said, giving a look to your friends

“am i still taking you home?” veronica asked.

“i’m taking her,” zach told her, “it’s the least i can do after all the shit i’ve put her through.”

you said your goodbyes and got into zach’s car. you pulled up your gps, typed your address and let him take you home. the ride was quiet but your mind raced. there was a lot to talk about and you had no idea where to start and you doubted he did either. sure you guys talked a little on the couch but it was hardly anything that needed to be addressed, what happened next? was this a one time thing? what if this only made things worse? so many more questions flowed through your head as zach pulled into your driveway and put the car in park. realizing you were home, you spoke up.  
“do you wanna come in? so i can give you back your jacket, i mean,” you asked shyly. he knew as well as you did you couldn’t walk up your driveway in just a bra.

“keep it for now. i have to come back tomorrow anyway.” he said, not looking at you.

“why?” you asked, your mind racing more.

zach looked over at you. “because i never should’ve put up a front. i’ve thought so much about you since we met. you were so pretty and funny but my jokes didn’t land. i thought we were doing a playful rivals thing until i figured out you actually hated me. so i decided to hate you too, and i’m sorry for that.”

you felt tears well up in your eyes but quickly blinked them away.

“do you have some i can write on?” you asked. he immediately turned to fumble in the back seat until finally pulling out a spiral note book and pencil. you opened it, wrote down your address, number, and a time followed by a heart. you tore the page out, folded it, and placed it in his lap.

“goodnight, zach,” you said with a tender voice. with that you got out of his car and went inside. zach opened the folded paper and immediately reached for his phone to enter your number. 

you slept in his jacket that night.


End file.
